Concrete Angel
by ParisAmour
Summary: Sometimes...it just isn't enough...


**I do not own Inuyasha or "Concrete Angel".  
><strong>

**"Concrete Angel"**  
><em><br>She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<br>_

A 5-year-old Kagome walked to school with a lunch she packed in her hands. She wore the same red dress shirt and black skirt that she's worn all week. The sleeves hid all of her arms making her bruises invisible to the eye.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<br>_

The teacher looked up to see Kagome walk through the door. She wonders, but she never dared ask, and every once in awhile she would catch a glimpse of the person behind the mask.

Later on that day Kagome sat outside on a bench eating her lunch. She looked at the other kids longing to go over there and play with them, but because of her mother's beatings she can't risk them finding out. Sometimes she wishes she were never born.

A boy from her class walked up to her with his lunch in hand and sat down beside her on the bench and began to eat his lunch. Then he paused after swallowing his food, turned his head towards Kagome and smiled.

"Hi. My name's Inuyasha." He said to her and turned back to his lunch. Kagome stared at him in shock. Then with her face turning as red as a cherry she turned back to her lunch and bowed her head. Inuyasha then heard a soft whisper from her as she said,

"My name's Kagome."

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<br>_

During recess Kagome and Inuyasha played together and became best friends. They rode the bus home together and discovered they lived next to each other. Also-as they soon discovered-their room's windows faced each other so they could talk threw their windows.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it'll be too late<br>_

One night-5 years later-while 10-year-old Kagome and Inuyasha were talking Kagome's mom came into her room drunk and began to beat her without noticing Inuyasha threw the window. Right after Kagome's mom began beating her Inuyasha turned around and yelled out,

"Mom, come here and call 911!" Then he turned around and yelled at Kagome, "Hold on help's coming!' She turned silver tear filled eyes to him and nodded just as her mother hit her over the head with wooden baseball bat. Inuyasha stared in horror as Kagome fell to the floor motionless.

"KAGOME!" He yelled out trying to get her to wake up. Izayoi came into Inuyasha's room to see him leaning out the window crying. She ran over to Inuyasha and dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as she looked at Kagome on the floor unconscious. Izayoi placed her chin atop Inuyasha's head and waited for the sirens to come.

Finally, Inuyasha and Izayoi heard the sirens. Izayoi and Inuyasha, both, lifted their heads, and even before Izayoi could let go of him Inuyasha was already half way down the stairs.

Once Inuyasha was outside he watched the cops put Kagome's mother in a police car with her hands cuffed behind her back. While that was happening the whole neighborhood had come out and formed a crowd around the yellow tape. Inuyasha rushed threw the crowd until he reached the yellow tape and saw them taking Kagome out of the house on a stretcher. He screamed and made a motion to run to the stretcher, but he was held back by his mother's arm.

"Mom," Inuyasha yelled turning around in his mother's arms, "I want to go with her!" He yelled at her with tears streaming down his face. Izayoi looked at her son's face and nodded. She then took her son by the hand and walked over to the police officer nearest and talked him into letting them into the ambulance with Kagome. During the whole ride to the hospital Inuyasha sat next to Kagome holding her hand.

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<br>_

During the examination Kagome fell into a coma that made her appear almost dead, and threw all this Inuyasha sat beside her and he refused to leave her side for anything, including ramen.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<br>_

The doctor predicted that Kagome would in the coma for years. So, Inuyasha started going home, but everyday after school he would go to her hospital room and stay there till his bedtime, when he would fall asleep and then one of his parents would come take him home. Then during the weekend as soon as would get up, he'd go to the hospital and wouldn't come home till early the next morning.

The day Kagome had went into a come Inuyasha had made a promise. A promise to always be at her side until the day she woke up from her coma induced sleep.

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>


End file.
